TAWoG: Another HighSchool Love StoryGreat
by KHXIII
Summary: A Little something i came up with while wayching TAWoG. Please go easy on me its my very first fanfiction. i promise it will get more interesting as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction. Please go easy on me. I Love Gumball and i love Carrie and they need to get together on the show in the future. **

It was a big day for Gumball as they entered their senior year of high school. Things have defiantly changed for him since their Junior High School days. Gumball was now around 5'7'' with some long bangs up to his eye brows, he wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a gray hoodie. As the blue cat made it down the stairs he saw his sister Anais, a pink bunny who now is 10, cooking breakfast like always but he decided to get straight to school.

Now that Darwin left to solve world hunger with the red cross, Gumball has been hanging around a new crowed. Him and Penny stopped talking because Gumball and Carrie started talking more and Penny never trusted Carrie. Gumball finally made it to Elmore High, where he saw Tobias and Banana Joe hitting up before school with Jamie. Tobias was still a hairy colorful guy but just taller. The same for Banana Joe, so not everyone changed. Gumball entered the building at great neck speed where rocky was waiting for him with a skate board! Gumball started shredding his way through the hallways trying to beats Boberts speed record getting to class. Gumball see's Borbert waiting for him victorious to first person to class!

"What!?" Gumball screams when suddenly someone opens up their locker crushing his face into the door. Unfortunately for Gumball the locker belong to his old frienemy Tina Rex.

"Gumball? I'm scheduled to throw you into your locker yet. Can you come back around 1:15?" She said in her deep scary voice. Gumball nodded nervously while Tina thanked him and started to go to her class.

Gumball finally stopped nodded enough to look at his phone, to find that he has a text from Carrie.

Carrie: Where are you? :(

Gumball: Ran into trouble, ill be at the Gym in five.

Carrie: Hurry up Gumball!

Gumball put his phone away and started making his way to the Gymnasium to meet up with Carrie to throw water balloons at the Cheerleaders. But for Gumball it was to just hang out with Carrie. Ever Since Penny dumped him and Darwin joining the Red Cross Carrie has been his Best friend since Ninth grade. We he made it to the Gym he saw Carrie hiding behind the bleachers on his right, and the Cheerleaders practicing on the left.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Gumball said giving a good look at Carrie. Carrie was now a little bit shorter then Gumball. She still had her Bangs covering her eye and with the skull hair clip. Her Ghostly tail now had three ends of it, like it was a torn up dress. Because of puberty she can now become solid and eat whenever she wants.

"What took you so long?" Carrie asked holding buckets of water balloons.

"Sorry I was trying to beat Boberts timed record to getting to class. And then I ran into Tina."

"Don't explain anymore I understand."

Carrier grabbed Gumball's hand and lifted them up to the top of the bleachers and began throwing water balloons at the cheerleaders. Gumball got plenty of awesome shots on Penny Antlers, which he knew they were sensitive because there growing more now. Carrie starting laughing for getting Masami and Carmen and they both hat getting their hair wet. When Gumball threw the last water balloon he missed and ending hit Principle Simian.

"Gumball!" Ms. Simian yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh shit…" Gumball whispered. Carrie grabbed Gumballs hand and teleported them both out of there.

"Oh my god I'm so dead!" Gumball said hysterically. While Gumball was hysterical Carrie was laughing at the fact that they hit Simian. Gumball calmed down and began laughing with her, because let's face it if you hit your principle in the face with a water balloon wouldn't you think its funny

Carrie started pulling herself together and along with her Gumball calmed down. They looked around noticing they drew a crowed from laughing. "What?" Gumball asked to everyone. Then someone screamed out, "Are you two dating yet?" Carrie began blushing bright red and said, "NO! he's my best friend!" _But I really wish we would. _Carrie thought to herself. It was now 7:30 class is about to begin.

Gumball walked away from everyone knowing that he'll always be stuck in the friend zone with Carrie. Gumball sat in class with Bobert listening on Mr. Small saying how this is the last year that they have in their little "family".

Gumball decided to ignore him and took out his phone and started to text Carrie.

Gumball: Hey

Carrie: Hey Gumball, whats up?

Gumball: Im listening to go on and on about how its our last year.

Carrie: Gumball…im right behind you, remember me and you walked in together.

Gumball turned and face palmed himself and said, "Can we talk about something at lunch?"

"Sure about what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Gumball was talking to Carrie, Babert turn to them and said in his robotic voice, "Can you please keep it down, I am trying to record everything the teacher is saying." Carrie and Gumball nodded and continued to listen to Mr. Small go on about their Senior year.

The next few periods sucked for Gumball. He had Math, Gym, and worst of all Social Studies with his mom. Nicole Decided that the rainbow factory wasn't for her so she went back to school for her teaching degree and succeeded. Usually it's a rule for Teachers teaching their children, but because the high school seems to have only two active teachers they kind of have no choice.

Carrie didn't enjoy her classes before lunch. After Mr. Smalls Health Class she had Social Studies, Bio, and Math. While Mr. Small was teaching Math, Carrie turned to Alan, who looked exactly the same as he did in middle school except he looks like he has a drawn on mustache, and said, "Does everyone else notice that Mr. Small and Gumballs mom teach almost all the classes here?" Alan nodded and said "We all noticed that freshmen year, you and Gumball haven't noticed yet?"

Carrie couldn't answer Alan's question, "Ok yeah I guess I didn't noticed." Alan just nodded and smiled knowing that Carrie was trying to fool herself. _Maybe Gumball and me can work out? _Carrie thought to herself.

The bell rang and Carrie and Alan came into the hallway, and from down the hall was Penny with an angry expression on her face coming Carrie's way.

"Why did you and Gumball do that this morning!?" Penny asked tapping her foot. Penny is now a little bit shorter then her dad, she has an hour glass look to her now and wears only black Vans.

"Because it was an experiment to see if you all get mad," Carrie stopped to flip her bangs and smiled at Penny, "Boberts Hypothesis was right."

"Listen, you three assholes have to leave the cheer leading team alone! Or else!"

Before Carrie had time to answer they all heard a scream coming down the hall. When they looked it was Gumball riding in what looks to be a go-kart version of Bobert, and right behind them was Tina chasing them down saying, "Come on guys its time for your lunch time beatings!"

Carrie ditched Alan and Penny and started flying after her friends. When she finally caught up to Gumball Carrie shouted, "Gumball Bobert get ready to phase through the wall!" Like that they all phase through the wall into the gym. Tina wasn't expecting them to make it in time and slammed into the wall. She fell to the floor moaning in pain.

Gumball, Carrie and Bobert approach the giant lizard and Gumball said, "You ever wonder how all the holes we put in school get fixed in a day?" Bobert and Carrie nod and walk from the unconscious Tina. Bobert began saying its time for him to go study in the library during his free period. Gumball said its time for him to go to French and Carrie had Cooking class.

While Gumball was sleeping in the French while his mom was going on and on about College essays he gets a text message from his fish brother Darwin.

Darwin: Gumball whats up!?

Gumball: Yo Darwin nm, im in french mom is teaching the class.

Darwin: Really? Did you ask Carrie out yet?

Gumball: No she painfully made it clear that were only friends…..this sucks

Darwin: Cmon dude ur actually gonna let that stop you? Remember all the things you did to get Penny to like you?

When Gumball read Darwin's text he has flash backs on all the times he's tried to impress Penny. Karate Wieners, almost killing Leslie and then trying to get her dad to like him just so he could hang out with her.

Gumball: Your right Darwin im gonna ask her during Lunch!

Darwin: OK just one piece of advice.

Gumball: Whats that buddy?

Darwin: Make sure ur voice doesn't get so high like it always does when ur nervous.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Gumball took his time getting to the cafeteria. It was seventh period and next period they all go home for the day and he could feel the butterfly's in his stomach going nuts! When he got there he saw Carrie and Banana Joe talking on one side of the lunch table and Jamie and Tobias on the other. Carrie was facing the door that Gumball came in from and floated over time with a smile saying, "Gumball, Come your lat." Gumball grabbed Carrie's wriest and took her outside.

"Carrie, can I ask you something?"

"Oh is this the thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah I was planning on talking to you about this after the water balloons but I missed my chance so here it goes."

Gumballs face started to get red, he started to sweat a little bit till he finally said, "Do you wanna go out?"

Carrie's face started to blush red. _Is this real? Is he serious? _She thought to herself. Gumball's face went sour after Carrie wasn't answering him


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the good reviews, which i shoulda said thank you in the second chapter, im glad that this is going good. If anyone has any idea's what should happen to them now for their senior year just leave it in the comments. Thank you for your supports and plz tell your friends to read this too. =)**

Chapter 3

Carrie noticed that Gumball was getting scared of her silence. Gumball finally let go of her hands and Carrie realized she has to say something. Before Gumball turned around Carrie grabbed his hands and said, "Yes Gumball Watterson! Yes!" Carrie tackled Gumball up against the school wall and said, "I would love to go out with you." Gumball hugged Carrie back shouting for joy and led her to the cafeteria, with watchful eyes focusing on them.

A few seconds of looking at their peers, Gumball grabbed Carrie's cold ghostly hand and guided her to their lunch table. When they sat down Tobias got up and said, "A toast to Carrie and Gumball! Its about time our two friends got together!" With that Joe and Jamie raised their water bottles.

"So Carrie lets go talk girl." Jamie said grabbing Carrie's hand and dragging her in the girl's bathroom.

Tobias chugged his water and smashed it on his head and said, "So Gumball, where you taking Carrie?"

"I don't know probably dinner and a movie?" Gumball said with an eye brow raised with uncertainty.

Joe moved his seat next to Gumball and wrapped his arm around his buddy and said, "You can't waste all your money on Carrie! Then what will you have to show?"

"My undying love for her?" Gumball said with a sarcastic smile on his face. Joe opened his water and splashed it on Gumballs face.

(MEAN WHILE IN THE GIRLS ROOM!)

Carrie and Jamie made sure there were no cheer leaders to leak it back to Penny what their plans are. "Ok Carrie, you've been waiting freshmen year for Gumball to ask you out. What are you going to wear?"

Carrie just flipped her bangs and said, "If you all haven't noticed I don't wear clothes."

"Really," Jamie said staring at Carrie's chest, "Then why does your chest look so…"

"Don't worry about that." Carrie approached the mirror to see no reflection so she turned to Jamie and asked, "Although I think I need help with my hair."

Jamie nodded and smiled at her only girlfriend. The girls left the bathroom and found Joe splashing water in Gumballs face. "Woah! We leave you boy's by yourselves and your already splashing water at each other!?" Jamie said wagging her finger at Joe and Tobias. The bell rang and Gumball told Carrie he'd pick her up at seven thirty. Carrie's heart was about to restart right there and then

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER!)

"Come on Carrie stand still!" Jamie said brushing back Carrie's white hair.

"I would if you stop ripping out my hair!"

Carrie was finally ready for her date with Gumball, her hair was completely straightened and her one bang pinned up with her skull bow. She decided to put on a tight gray shirt with a skull on it and a brown leather coat. When she looked for Jamie's approval and with that she gets two thumbs up.

Finally the two girls heard a knock on the door and Carrie beamed her way all the way down stairs before someone else answered the door. When she opened it she saw her date for tonight. Gumball was wearing a light black jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath with blue pants. Gumball was also wearing sunglasses and this caught Carrie's attention.

"Haha, What are you wearing on your face?" Carrie said chuckling.

"What these are pretty awesome shades!? Gumball said taking them off quickly and dropping them.

Both Carrie and Gumball both bend down to get the sunglasses and when they both reach their hands touch. Gumball looked into Carrie's big black eyes and noticed how beautiful she was. "Wow" Gumball said causing Carrie to blush red. "Shut up. Thanks" Carrie said showing a cute smile. Gumball and Carrie both lean in for a kiss and when their lips collided they felt a powerful force coming from the kiss. They could feel the Earth stop still when they began kissing and to both of them it was the most intense kiss they'd ever experience.

"Wow" Carrie said standing herself up.

"Wow Yourself." Gumball said back.

"Well you two have such a great vocabulary!" Jamie said pushing her two friends out the door, "You know what you two need to talk with different words, so go on your date already."

Gumball and Carrie both walk to Gumballs pickup truck, and when they enter Carrie asked, "Gumball, how long have you wanted to ask me out?"

Gumball starts the truck and said, "I don't know summer going into 11th."

"Why'd you so long man." Carrie punched Gumball's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well you kept friend zoning me, so I thought you weren't interested."

Carrie then began to blush bright red, but was still happy Gumball finally told her. Gumball had told her that the date was going to be a surprise, and Carrie didn't really care where they went because she loved being with Gumball. First part of the night was going to Gumball's house. "Gumball," Carrie began, "Why are we at your house?" Gumball smiled and said, "All might movie marathon of alligators on a train." Carrie flipped her hair, smiled at him and said, "That's like seven movies." Gumball laughed and asked, "How much of the movies are we actually gonna watch?" Carrie finally caught on to the idea and agreed fully.

When they came in Carrie asked, "Where's your family?"

"Visiting Darwin, you know it's funny I feel as though mom talks to Darwin a lot more than when he was living with us." Gumball began questioning.

The couple began to watch the first movie and to them it was like watching Flash Gordon. It was so bad that it was funny. Gumball and Carrie quickly ignored the movie and started making out. Gumball hadn't had feelings for someone like this since Penny. _Carrie is such a fantastic kisser!_ Gumball thought to himself. This was one of the few kisses that these two will ever remember. Most likely because by the time they came up for air the first movie was over.

Gumball had that cute cat face with his big eyes and said, "Wow Carrie, kissing you was like being run over by a unicorn." Carrie began to blush and kissed Gumballs cheek. Around the third movie both Carrie and Gumball fell asleep with each other on the couch. Gumball woke up the next day and forgot Carrie slept over. He stood up not waking Carrie, she began mumbling , "I love you…Gumball." Gumball kissed Carrie's head and went to make breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been extremely busy because of the past holidays and I've been taking writing classes, but now im back and with amazing ideas for Gumball and Carrie. So please excuse my lack of updating and enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since Carrie's and Gumball's first date the movie marathon, and everyone at Elmore High were excited and happy that Carrie and Gumball started dating. For awhile for most of the students such as Gumballs new best guy friend Bobert, and Alan Carrie's new best friend, were getting annoyed that the two wouldn't talk to each other about their crushes.

Yes everyone was excited alright…..everyone but Penny Fitzgerald.

Penny can't stand seeing Gumball and Carrie with each other in the hall. Penny always hated Carrie for when Penny gave Gumball the ultimatum to be with her or Carries friend. After Gumball chose Carrie she's never given up on her grudge.

It was the three week adversary of Gumball and Carrie's. Gumball planned on taking Carrie to a graveyard picnic, even though the graveyard scene wasn't his. As Gumball was preparing the sandwiches the phone goes off which sort of startled him. Being the spas Gumball is he slipped to the floor and landed on his face from the ringing. "Dad can you get the phone!" Gumball yelled into the other room to his gigantic pink bunny Father. Richard yells back saying, "Sorry son I can't, I have a meatloaf in the oven!" Gumball looked into the oven and when he saw a lack of meatloaf in the oven he heard his dad running out the back door to avoid getting the phone.

The phone was still ringing so Gumball went over to answer it and when he did it was full of regrets.

"Watterson, Gumball speaking, how can u help you?" Gumball said quickly and with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Gumball, its Penny, how are you?" Penny said with a lot of peppiness.  
"Oh crap, Penny what do you want?"

"I want you, and I to back together again."

"Are you high?" Gumball asked sarcastically.

"No Gumball, I'm serious."

"Good Bye." Gumball said angrily while hanging up the phone.

Gumball was now annoyed that Penny would call him and try to get back together with him, when she knew that Carrie and Gumball where in love with each other. Gumball then started to text Carrie to tell her what just happen.

Gumball: Hey!

Carrie: Woah, whats with the ! ?

Gumball: Penny just called me!

Carrie: And?

Gumball: She told me she wanted to get back together!

(**Mean while at Carries house.)**

Carrie was completely pissed that Penny would do that! While she was texting Gumball she logs onto her Elmoreplus account and finds Penny is logged on too. Carrie sends her an Evite for a web chat so she can get to the bottom of what she's planning. After a few minutes Carrie computer is ringing to pick up the web chat and when she did, Penny's peanut shaped body and face appeared on her screen.

"Hello Carrie." Penny said, with a friendly smile.

"Why did you call Gumball?" Carrie asked with an emotionless tone of voice.

"What do you mean? I haven't spoken Gumball since yesterday. Why, is he talking about me?"

"Shut up Penny! I know you called him! Stay away from him!" Carrie said changing her beautiful ghost face turns into her demonic and evil voiced face.

Immediately after that Carrie's two annoying sisters phased into her room and started flying around playing tag. Carrie grabbed the two by their tails and dragged them out of the room. Carrie was now on her last nerve and started yelling at her sister, "Amber! Ashley! Can't you two leave me alone for one day! One just one day god dammit!" When Carrie calmed down she saw her little sisters get teary eyed from her yelling, and immediately she hugged her two sister tightly.

Around 1 Gumball pulled up in his used crappy pickup truck, and walked up to the door. When Carrie answered she looked even more depressed than usual, and Gumball knew why. Gumball wrapped his arms around Carrie and kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere with that bitch." Carries black soulless eyes met Gumballs and they kissed each other to remind themselves that Penny can't control what they do.


End file.
